


the hell trials

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Chess, Games, Gen, King of Hell Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: The devil was always supposed to wear white.





	

When Sam died, he descended into hell and took his rightful place on the throne. 

Crowley was still there, ruling his subjects in his black suit that was as dark as their eyes. However hell could only have one ruler. That’s how it’s always been and that’s how it will always be. 

Sam, being the civil and just king that he was (his time on earth had taught him the difference between just punishment and an unjust death) had offered to play against the Traveling Salesman in a game of chest. The victor shall remain on the throne and the defeated would finally fall. 

They signed a contract in blood, pressing their bloody fingerprint to the bottom of their respective kings and the game began. 

For thirteen days and thirteen nights all affairs in hell and above on the earth ceased as the Boy King and the Traveling Salesman played against each other in a game of wit and skill. 

But as the thirteenth night was drawing to an end, the Traveling Salesman’s was finally trapped.

For a long moment, there was nothing said. The demons that adorned the great chamber dared not the breathe. They all watched as the two kings stared down at the board, at their game pieces, until the Traveling Salesman nodded once and smiled.

He knew, when he had first taken the throne that he was never really meant to be king. He was not one to rule no matter how much he tried to pretend that he was. He was always good at delivering the lie but never could follow through with the product.

They looked at each other, never breaking eye contact, as Sam picked up his white knight and knocked over the black king.

The sound of that simple hand craved token as it hit the black and white marble board seemed the echo around the chamber, sounding like a church bell tolling, signaling the death of a great. 

“Good game, Samuel.” Crowley said as he bowed his head. Sam picked up the white iron sword that had been forged so long ago that people had forgotten its origin. It had lived through wars and floods and famines. It had stood the test of time. And now it was going to witness the fall of one king and the rise of another.

Sam was the right and just king, never one to draw out the death of those who did not deserve it. The last thing that Crowley saw before he slept for entirety was the white smile on Sam’s face and the pressed white silk suit that was draped across his body. 

The devil was always supposed to wear white.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i have several ideas of making this into a series which is why i decided to call it 'hell trials' because it could turn into a series where we take a look at how hell can change a man, how it can change someone who is pure and beautiful, how it could change someone like sam winchester. it would take a look at how dean would change up on earth when he finds out that he can't save his brother and what would happen when that realization sinks in. 
> 
> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
